lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tricia Tanaka è morta
| immagine=3x10 HurleyFlash.jpg | titolo_originale=Tricia Tanaka Is Dead | numero_stagione=3 | numero_episodio=10 | data_ABC= 28 febbraio 2007 | data_FOX= 29 ottobre 2007 | data_RAI= 14 gennaio 2008 | length=43:24 | flashback=Hurley | giorni=75-76 | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Eric Laneuville | guest=Cheech Marin - David Reyes Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Lillian Hurst - Carmen Reyes Suzanne Krull - Lynn Karnoff Sung Hi Lee - Tricia Tanaka | costar=Caden Waidyatilleka - Giovane Hurley Billy Ray Gallion - Randy Nations }} è il decimo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 59esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley ritrova un vecchio Furgoncino DHARMA e tenta di rimetterlo in sesto e farlo funzionare. Nel frattempo Kate e Sawyer ritornano alla spiaggia dopo la prigionia presso gli Altri. Trama Flashback thumb|left|[[David si allontana in moto dopo aver salutato Hurley]] Il piccolo Hurley, bambino, porta fuori casa alcuni attrezzi per tentare di sistemare un auto sportiva a cui manca il carburatore. Pochi istanti dopo suo padre, David, lo raggiunge e gli dice si sedere al volante dell’auto. Sedutosi accanto a lui David dice al figlio di provare a far partire l’auto. Hurley, sconcertato, ribatte che all’auto manca il carburatore ma David insiste lo stesso. Hurley prova a mettere in moto ma l’auto non parte: suo padre gli dice che se si ha fede nelle cose belle queste accadranno di sicuro. Un giorno Hurley ci riuscirà. Usciti dal veicolo David dice al figlio che lui sta per partire per Las Vegas dove ha alcuni affari da sbrigare: Hurley, deluso, gli dice che loro due dovevano andare a visitare il Grand Canyon. David, consegnandogli una barretta di cioccolato, lo rassicura e gli promette che ci andranno al suo ritorno. Poi, salito in moto, saluta il figlio e si allontana. thumb|left|Un asteroide colpisce il [[Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack]] Alcuni anni dopo, dopo la vittoria alla Lotteria, Hurley ha acquistato un fast food Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack: la giornalista Tricia Tanaka lo sta intervistando per pubblicizzare il locale. La donna spiega che Hurley ha comprato il locale dopo aver vinto alla lotteria e ha assunto alle sue dipendenze l’uomo che una volta era il suo capo, Randy Nations. Tricia chiede a Hurley cosa altro lui abbia fatto dopo essere stato baciato dalla foruna: il ragazzo, imbarazzato, ribatte che il realtà lui è stato colpito da una serie di eventi avversi come la morte del nonno, l’incendio della sua casa, la fuga del suo amico Johnny con la sua ragazza Starla ed il suicidio di un uomo dal tetto di un suo palazzo. Tricia, arrabbiata, interrompe la registrazione e gli ricorda che quella deve essere un’intervista per pubblicizzare il locale, non per spaventare i clienti. La donna ed il cameraman si dirigono poi all’interno del locale per fare delle riprese degli interni. Mentre Hurley si rassicura con Randy che tutto sia a posto all’interno del locale un asteroide precipita dal cielo e distrugge completamente il locale di Hurley uccidendo tutte le persone al suo interno. Hurley, tornato nella sua bellissima villa dove vive con sua mamma, racconta alla donna quello che è successo al suo locale e le ripete che lui è stato colpito da una maledizione fin da quando ha vinto alla Lotteria. La madre lo schiaffeggia e gli dice che si è trattato di un incidente ma Hurley è deciso ad andare in Australia, il posto da cui Leonard gli ha detto che arrivano i Numeri. La mamma di Hurley gli dice che lei può dimostrargli che lui non è maledetto e che vuole mostrargli una persona. Hurley, incredulo, si fa condurre in salotto. Sua mamma, entusiasta, gli annuncia che suo padre, David, è ritornato dopo 17 anni. Il padre è molto contento di vederlo ma Hurley non sembra altrettanto. Quella sera, a cena, Carmen spiega a David come Hurley le abbia fatto costruire una statua del Salvatore in oro massiccio ed abbia assunto due ottimi domestici perché si occupino delle faccende di casa. Hurley sbotta chiedendo a sua madre se non la insospettisce il fatto che suo padre sia ritornato a casa dopo tutti quegli anni solo che lui ha vinto alla Lotteria. Sua mamma ribatte allora che suo padre è ritornato perché lei lo aveva informato delle sue paure di essere maledetto e sperava che una figura paterna lo avrebbe aiutato a superarle. Il ragazzo, furioso, comunica quindi al padre che non avrà un centesimo da lui e licenzia i domestici dicendo alla madre che lui ora ha intenzione di liberarsi di tutto, cominciando dal padre. Quando sua madre gli dice che David non può andar via perché lei, dopo tutti quegli anni, ha delle esigenze, Hurley si tappa le orecchie per non sentire. Carmen dice a Hurley di portare David a vedere quello che ha in garage. Pochi istanti dopo la porta del garage si solleva ed al suo interno compare l’auto che Hurley aveva tentato di sistemare quando era bambino. Suo padre, commosso, osserva l’auto e resta in silenzio. thumb|right|[[Hurley e David vanno a trovare una cartomante]] Una mattina David raggiunge Hurley in camera sua e lo sveglia dicendogli di seguirlo perché quel giorno loro due hanno un sacco di cose da fare: Hurley, sorpreso, chiede al padre di cosa stia parlando. L’uomo risponde che quel giorno loro due spezzeranno la maledizione. Più tardi i due sono seduti di fronte ad ad una cartomante anche se Hurley crede che si tratti solo di una stupidata. La donna comincia a girare le carte e comunica a Hurley che le carte le dicono che lui ha da poco vinto una fortuna ma che i soldi non gli hanno portato la felicità. Hurley, sorpreso, ascolta le parole della donna. La cartomante gli dice che la maledizione che lui ha addosso è legata ad alcuni numeri e glieli elenca uno dopo l’altro. Poi la donna gira un’altra carta e trattiene il fiato. Quando Hurley le chiede che cosa lei abbia visto la donna gli mostra la carta della morte e gli dice che la maledizione che l’ha colpito ha causato e causerà molte morti. Ma esiste un modo per romperla: la donna chiede quindi a Hurley di consegnarle i suoi vestiti e prepara un pentolone dove comincia ad inserire alcune polveri per compiere il rito di liberazione. Hurley, insospettito, offre alla donna 10.000 dollari per ammettere che è stato suo padre a convincerla a dire quelle cose: la donna accetta. David si scusa dicendo che l’ha fatto per lui e per aiutarlo a stare meglio: Hurley ribatte chiedendo al padre se quello che lui ha architettato era veramente per lui o per chi altro. Più tardi Hurley sta preparando le valige. Suo padre lo raggiunge ed il ragazzo gli comunica che ha intenzione di andare in Australia. David, sconfitto, ammette di essere tornato a casa per i soldi di suo figlio: Hurley ribatte che non avrà un centesimo da lui. L’uomo gli chiede allora di non partire e gli ricorda che solo lui è artefice della propria fortuna. David consiglia al figlio di liberarsi di tutto quello che ha vinto eccetto quello che servirà a loro due per finire di rimettere in sesto l’auto che è nel garage e per fare quel viaggio al Grand Canyon che attende da tempo di essere fatto. Hurley riflette sulle parole dell’uomo ma alla fine, risoluto, dice al padre che gli manderà una cartolina dall’Australia. Mentre esce della stanza David gli dice che quando tornerà da quel viaggio lui sarà lì ad aspettarlo. Sull'Isola thumb|left|[[Hurley in ginocchio vicino alla tomba di Libby]] Hurley sta raccontando a qualcuno quanto è successo nelle ultime settimane: la cattura di lui, Jack, Kate e Sawyer da parte degli Altri, il suo ritorno alla spiaggia per avvisare i compagni di quello che era successo, la morte di Eko ed il continuo stato di paura in cui lui versa da quando è arrivato sull’Isola. Solo quando lui era con lei, Libby tutto andava bene e lui non aveva paura: Hurley si inginocchia sulla tomba della ragazza e deposita un fiore. Poco dopo il ragazzo raggiunge Charlie che si sta facendo la barba sulla spiaggia. Hurley dice all’amico che ultimamente lo ha visto un po’ giù: Charlie racconta allora a Hurley che Desmond gli ha detto di avere dei flash su quello che accadrà in futuro e che in tutti quei flash Charlie morirà. Hurley confessa all’amico che la cosa potrebbe essere vera e si prende la colpa della situazione: è la maledizione che lui si porta dietro che fa sì che la morte lo segua ovunque lui vada. In quel momento Vincent esce di corsa dalla giungla e si avvicina ai due: in bocca ha un braccio mummificato che tiene in mano una chiave con una zampa di coniglio come portachiave. Il cane scompare subito nella giungla, incurante delle lusinghe con cui i due cercano di farlo avvicinare. Hurley, incuriosito, lo insegue fra le frasche. thumb|right|Il [[Roger|cadavere alla guida del Furgoncino DHARMA]] Correndo nella giungla Hurley d’un tratto perde di vista Vincent: quando il ragazzo lo richiama, però, il cane arriva di corsa e deposita il braccio mummificato ai suoi piedi, quindi riparte. Hurley raccoglie la chiave e poi segue il cane. Pochi istanti dopo Hurley sbuca in una radura e, cone sua grande sorpresa, scopre un furgone capovolto su un fianco e coperto di rampicanti. Hurley si avvicina al veicolo e scruta all’interno: al posto di guida c’è la salma mummificata di un uomo, probabilmente proprietaria del braccio trovato da Vincent. Nel frattempo alla spiaggia Sun dice a Jin che da quel momento in poi lei gli parlerà solo più in inglese in modo da aiutarlo ad imparare la lingua: Jin non appare per nulla soddisfatto. Hurley torna sulla spiaggia e racconta a tutti della sua scoperta del furgone e chiede ai suoi amici di andare a dargli una mano per rimetterlo in funzione. Nessuno dei presenti sembra però interessato alla cosa e tutti riprendono il loro lavoro. Solo Jin, che non ha capito la conversazione, resta sul posto. Hurley ringrazia l’amico per l’aiuto e gli dice di seguirlo. Nella giungla, intanto, Kate e Sawyer sono ormai giunti in prossimità del campo. Improvvisamente Sawyer lancia un grido perché un dardo gli si è infilato nella scarpa: Kate lo aiuta a toglierlo e poi i due si siedono su un tronco d’albero caduto a terra. Kate dice a Sawyer che se lui le chiedesse scusa potrebbero ricominciare tutto e cancellare quanto è successo come se fosse una scritta sulla lavagna. Sawyer però ribatte che non ha nulla di cui chiedere scusa. Kate, ferita, riprende allora il cammino e Sawyer, pensieroso, la segue. Poco dopo i due sbucano sulla spiaggia e vengono accolti da tutti i loro compagni, entusiasti di rivederli ancora in vita. Mentre passano da un abbraccio all’altro i due si scrutano pensierosi, indecisi sul da farsi. Hurley e Jin esplorano il furgone: Hurley legge il nome Roger sulla tuta del cadavere all’interno del veicolo, appena sopra un Logo DHARMA. Jin chiama Hurley e gli mostra il vano posteriore del furgoncino: con un po’ di fatica Hurley riesce ad aprire il portello ed i due osservano con stupore una grande quantità di lattine di birra ancora in buono stato. Jin spiega allora a gesti a Hurley che devono tirare fuori il cadavere e ribaltare il furgone. Hurley, entusiasta, acconsente di buon grado. Quando i due tentano di tirare fuori il guidatore, però, la testa della mummia rimane incastrata nella portiera e si stacca dal corpo ricadendo all’interno del veicolo. Hurley, imbarazzato, chiede scusa a Roger. Sulla spiaggia, intanto, Charlie raggiunge Desmond e gli chiede di dirgli quando lui morirà perché ha il diritto di saperlo. Desmond ribatte che la sera prima lui era ubriaco e quindi non deve credere a quello che gli ha detto. I due sono poi interrotti dall’arrivo di Sawyer che chiede a Charlie dove siano finiti tutti i suoi averi che teneva nella sua tenda, fra cui una bottiglia di Scotch. Desmond si scusa per la bottiglia ma dice a Sawyer che sono stati in tre a berla. Sawyer chiede ai due chi sia stato il terzo. Frattanto nella giungla Hurley e Jin stanno tentando di ribaltare il furgone con due leve. Sawyer compare fra le frasche e chiede a Hurley dove sia finita la sua roba. Hurley si getta su Sawyer e lo abbraccia strettamente, contento di rivederlo sano e salvo; anche Jin abbraccia l’amico. Hurley chiede a Sawyer se anche Kate e Jack siano tornati. Sawyer dice che Kate è tornata con lui mentre Jack è ancora in mano agli Altri. Hurley, per nulla scoraggiato, dice che le cose si risolveranno sicuramente bene per tutti perché la fortuna è finalmente girata e propone a Sawyer di aiutare lui e Jin a ribaltare il furgoncino: in cambio potrà usufruire della birra contenuta al suo interno. thumb|left|[[Kate decide di partire in cerca di Jack]] Sulla spiaggia Kate si è preparata una zaino di viaggio e sta parlando con Sayid e Locke: la ragazza racconta ai due della sua permanenza con gli Altri, della fuga di Michael e Walt su una barca, del fatto che gli Altri lavorino su un’altra isola ma vivano anche loro su quell’isola e dell’ordine di Jack di non andare a cercarlo. La ragazza afferma però risolutamente di voler andare a salvare Jack perché glielo deve: per farlo avrà bisogno dell’aiuto di una persona. Quando Locke le chiede di chi lei stia parlando Kate si allontana senza rispondere. Nel frattempo nella giungla Hurley riesce, con l’aiuto di Jin e Sawyer, a ribaltare il furgoncino. Poi, mentre Jin controlla il motore, Sawyer apre il portello laterale e comincia a cercare qualche oggetto utile nel vano di carico: frugando fra l’immondizia Sawyer trova una mappa che indica che le persone del progetto DHARMA stavano costruendo una strada da quelle parti che sarebbe terminata nella Stazione Cigno. Hurley dice a Jin che il motore sembra funzionare e, impugnando le chiavi, si dirige verso la cabina di guida mentre Jin cerca di dissuaderlo dallo sperare che il furgone vada in moto e Sawyer porta fuori dal vano di carico alcune birre. Hurley si siede davanti al volante, chiude gli occhi sussurrando che deve solo crederci e gira la chiave: il motore non parte. Sawyer comincia a scolarsi le birre che ha recuperato e scherza con lo scheletro di Roger. Hurley ribatte che lui dovrebbe aver rispetto per quella persona e si offende quando Sawyer gli dice che tutti i suoi tentativi per rimettere in moto il Furgoncino DHARMA sono solo fatica sprecata: il ragazzo dice a Sawyer che bisogna avere fiducia nella cose ma l’uomo ribatte che non c’è speranza su quell’isola. Alcune birre dopo Sawyer comincia ad insegnare a Jin alcune parole in inglese. Nel frattempo Hurley è seduto un po’ discosto con gli occhi chiusi. Sawyer nota l’amico e gli chiede cosa stia facendo: Hurley risponde che sta pregando per un aiuto. Sawyer allora gli lancia una birra dicendogli che quello è l’aiuto di cui lui ha bisogno. Hurley non afferra la lattina ed essa rotola fra i cespugli di fianco a lui: Hurley si sporge per vedere dove sia finita ed improvvisamente nota qualcosa e sorride. Tornato sulla spiaggia Hurley raggiunge Charlie che si trova solo in riva al mare: Hurley dice all’amico di non compiangersi e, quando Charlie ribatte che lui non si sta compiangendo, Hurley lo schiaffeggia. Poi il ragazzo dice a Charlie che ha bisogno del suo aiuto per un compito in cui lui forse potrà effettivamente morire oppure no: in questo caso avrà dimostrato che ognuno è artefice della propria fortuna e può gestire la sua vita a piacimento senza deprimersi perché qualcuno gli ha detto che lui morirà. Se lui lo aiuterà a mettere in funzione il furgone, infatti, entrambi avranno una possibilità di cambirare il loro destino. Tornati vicino al furgone i due trovano Sawyer che sta insegnando a Jin le frasi in inglese che ogni donna vorrebbe sentirsi dire: “mi dispiace”, “avevi ragione tu” e “quei pantaloni non ti fanno sembrare più grassa”. Quando Hurley dice che ora loro tre lo aiuteranno a rimettere in moto il furgone Sawyer si prende gioco di lui: Hurley, seccato, lo solleva di peso. thumb|right|Il [[Furgoncino DHARMA va finalmente in moto]] Poco dopo i tre uomini cominciano a spingere il Furgoncino DHARMA fra gli alberi mentre Hurley è al volante: quando il furgone sbuca in cima ad una ripida collina Hurley tira il freno a mano e scende dal veicolo per mostrare agli amici la sua scoperta. L’idea di Hurley è quella di spingere il furgone giù dalla discesa: lui sarà alla guida e, al momento buono, rilascerà la frizione ed il motore partirà e lui potrà evitare all’ultimo un gruppo di grosse rocce in fondo alla discesa. Sawyer e Jin tentano entrambi di dissuadere l’amico da quell’impresa suicida ma Hurley non si lascia convincere. Charlie conferma all’amico che andrà con lui. Hurley e Charlie salgono quindi sul furgone mentre Sawyer e Jin si apprestano a spingere il veicolo. Hurley chiede a Charlie se lui sia pronto ed il ragazzo risponde che sarà o morte oppure vittoria. Sawyer e Jin spingono il furgone fin sul bordo e poi il veicolo comincia a scendere a rotta di collo giù per la discesa. Charlie e Hurley, infervorati dalla corsa, vedono avvicinarsi le rocce sul fondo della discesa. All’ultimo istante Hurley, ripetendosi continuamente che deve credere che riuscirà nell’impresa, rilascia la frizione ed il motore si mette in moto: Hurley evita quindi le rocce e prosegue la sua corsa in un’ampia radura dove comincia a girare in tondo nell’entusiasmo generale. Sawyer e Jin raggiungono gli amici e, saliti sul furgone, cominciano a girare per la radura gridando per la gioia. thumb|left|[[Kate, Locke e Sayid incontrano Danielle]] Più tardi, quella sera, il gruppo torna alla spiaggia: Jin porta a Sun un fiore che ha raccolto, Charlie raggiunge Claire nella sua tenda e comincia a raccontarle quello che è successo, Hurley continua a guidare il furgoncino in giro per l’isola e Sawyer cerca invano Kate con lo sguardo. Deluso e rassegnato l’uomo osserva i suoi amici felici e siede sulla riva sorseggiando una birra. Nel frattempo Kate sta camminando nella foresta con una torcia in mano: quando la donna sente dei rumori si accuccia fra le frasche ma poi riconosce Sayid e Locke che la stavano seguendo: quando i due uomini le chiedono perché lei non abbia chiesto il loro aiuto per andare in cerca di Jack Kate ribatte che loro non sanno dove andare e non sono motivati. John ribatte che loro hanno una traccia a Sayid racconta a Kate dell’indicazione sul bastone di Eko. In quell’istante un colpo di fucile colpisce il terreno accanto ai tre. Kate grida all’aggressore di non aver paura e di uscire allo scoperto: loro hanno bisogno del suo aiuto. Danielle esce dagli alberi: Kate le chiede aiuto per andare in cerca di Jack perché lei conosce bene l’Isola. Quando la donna le chiede perché lei dovrebbe aiutarli Kate le dice che lei è riuscita a scappare dagli Altri grazie ad una ragazza di circa 16 anni e di nome Alex: secondo Kate quella ragazza è la figlia di Danielle. Curiosità Generale * è presente un poster di un'isola tropicale appeso al muro nella stanza da pranzo di Hurley. * L'etichetta sulla birra, così come la tuta di Roger mostrano chiaramente il logo della stazione Cigno. * è presente il logo della DHARMA sul cofano del Furgoncino DHARMA (la stazione non è specificata). * David Reyes dà a suo figlio una barretta di Glacier bar. Note di produzione * Jack, Juliet e Ben non appaiono in questo episodio. * Jin appare nuovamente dopo l'assenza dall'episodio "Ulteriori istruzioni". * Nikki e Paulo ricompaiono dopo un'assenza di 3 episodi. * La scena in cui il furgone viene spinto giù dalla collina sembra fare uso di angolazioni alquanto estreme per aumentare l'apparente pendenza del pendio. L'angolo in cui Sawyer e Jin si trovano, così come quello delle montagne sullo sfondo, rendono questo più evidente. * La scena del meteorite che colpisce la Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck è stata definita da Kevin Blank come la scena più costosa dell'intera serie. * Questo episodio segna la prima apparizione di David Reyes. ** Inoltre Roger Linus viene mostrato solamente come un corpo prevalentemente decomposto. Errori * Le lattine di birra presenti nel furgoncino hanno uno dei più recenti tipi di anello. Confrontandosi con questo errore apparente, i produttori hanno scherzato dicendo che la DHARMA Initiative inventò questo modello. I produttori di questi tipi di lattine hanno usato effettivamente questo tipo di anello almeno dal 1990, in modo che il progetto DHARMA potrebbe averle usate durante la Purga del 1992. * Durante tutto l'episodio la barba di Charlie cresce significativamente. * Oltre alla mappa stradale, nessuna delle altre cartine presenti nella parte posteriore del furgoncino erano stati pensati per essere mostrati, ma uno, il cosiddetto documento Ho`oulu Lāhui, riesce ad essere visto. Gregg Nations ha confermato che il documento semplicemente un arredo scenico arbitrario, che non ha alcun riferimento con l'universo di Lost. * Quando Vincent si avvicina a Charlie ed Hugo mordendo il bracco, lo porta addentandolo per il pugno cambiando poi posizione. * Quando Jin sta spiegando ad Hurley che stanno andando a ribaltare il furgoncino, parla in coreano ma a metà frase dice chiaramente and then con un accento fluente. ** Tuttavia, a questo punto della storia, Jin potrebbe aver imparato alcune parole e frasi in inglese e potrebbe non essere effettivamente un errore. * Mentre Hurley sta discutendo sull'idea di spingere il furgone giù per la collina con gli altri, può essere chiaramente visto e sentito dire: "Ragazzi, io so guidare". Un secondo o due più tardi, l'inquadratura viene tagliata di nuovo in cui si gira a Sawyer mentre con la sua bocca forma la parola guidare di nuovo, ma senza audio. Il seguente dialogo non ha tali problemi. * La sequenza in cui Hurley e Charlie quasi colpiscono le rocce viene modificata in modo tale che il furgone avrebbe dovuto colpire le rocce più volte. * Nella scena in cui Charlie affronta Desmond prima di essere interrotto da Sawyer, la collana di Charlie si sposta visibilmente tra le inquadrature. * Quando Hurley sta parlando con Charlie mentre si sta radendo, la schiuma da barba scompare dal viso di Charlie tra un'inquadratura e l'altra. ** Charlie si stava asciugando la faccia quando Hurley si avvicinò a lui, tuttavia ci sono un paio di volte in cui si vede Hurley che sono troppo brevi per permettere a Charlie di pulirsi dalla schiuma da barba. ** Inoltre, il taglio che Charlie si è fatto sul volto mentre si stava radendo non è visibile durante la scena. * Quando Hurley sta guidando con gli altri sul furgoncino, c'è un campo lungo che mostra il campo, ed una macchina bianca può essere visto muoversi in fondo allo schermo. Tematiche ricorrenti * La targa della Camaro è 429 CPE. (Numeri) * Vincent porta Hurley e Charlie un braccio che apparteneva ad un operaio morto di nome Roger. (Vita e morte) (Parti del corpo mancanti) * Hurley diventa il capo di Randy Nations alla Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck. Randy sarà il capo di Locke nel suo flashback. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Il padre di Hurley si chiama David. L'amico immaginario che Hugo si era creato all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa si chiamava Dave (amico immaginario di Hurley). (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Carmen Reyes si riferisce ad Hurley come un buon figlio. (Buoni e cattivi) * Il padre di Hugo è stato assente per 17 anni. (Problemi familiari) (Tempo) * Tricia Tanaka ed il cameraman muoiono. (Vita e morte) * Tricia Tanaka lavora per Action 8 News. (Numeri) * La cartomante (corrotta) dice 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. (Numeri) * La cartomante (corrotta) dice ad Hurley che la morte lo circonda e cose peggiori gli accadranno. (Vita e morte) * Hurley scopre che suo padre chiese alla cartomante di ingannare Hugo. (Truffe e inganni) * Hugo dice a Charlie che c'è una buona possibilità che lui muoia. (Morte) * Il padre di Hugo dice che loro hanno fatto la loro fortuna. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Hurley e suo padre stavano cercando di sistemare una Chevrolet Camaro. (Auto) * Il Furgoncino DHARMA è un Volkswagen type 2. (Auto) * Il padre di Hurley si offrì di aiutare Hurley a riparare la Camaro e propose di fare un viaggio al Grand Canyon per ricominciare. (Redenzione) * Hurley e Charlie rischiano la morte guidando lungo la ripida collina per far avviare il furgoncino DHARMA. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Hurley ripara il furgoncino DHARMA dopo non essere riuscito a sistemare la Camaro del padre. (Redenzione) * Quando Sawyer chiede ad Hurley che cosa stia facendo lui risponde di pregare. (Religione) * Hurley dice a Sawyer, Jin e Charlie che c'è del lavoro da fare. (Frasi ricorrenti) * Dopo il ritorno al campo, Charlie parla con Claire e Jin torna da Sun. Sawyer si guarda intorno per cercare Kate, ma lei non c'è, così beve la sua birra da solo. (Isolamento) Riferimenti culturali * Amah Rock: La motocicletta del padre di Hurley sembra essere una Yamaha, ma le lettere mancanti lo fanno leggere AMAH, che è il nome di una roccia di Hong Kong. Secondo la leggenda, una moglie fedele attese il suo marito pescatore, non sapendo che fosse annegato e fosse stato trasformato in una roccia dalla dea del mare. * I Griffin: la reporter Tricia Tanaka è un riferimento al giornalista asiatico Tricia Takanawa da questa popolare serie tv animata. * Shambala: questa canzone del 1973 dei Three Dog Night viene trasmessa all'inizio dell'episodio e sul Furgoncino DHARMA. ** Shambhala: Shambhala (anche scritto Shambala) rappresenta per i buddisti un regno mitico e segreto dove si crede ci sia una società in cui tutti gli abitanti siano illuminati. * Cristianesimo: ** la madre di Hurley indossa una croce cristiana al collo. ** Il furgoncino DHARMA ha un rosario sullo specchietto retrovisore. ** Una statua d'oro massiccio di Gesù, che la madre di Hugo chiama il salvatore, è presente sul tavolo da pranzo. * La casa nella prateria: Sawyer da bambino guardava questa serie tv andata in onda dal 1974 al 1983. In particolare cita il personaggio di Laura Ingalls. * Pinocchio: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Charlie Jiminy Cricket, un personaggio di questo ilm del 1940. * Hooked on Phonics: nella versione originale Sawyer scherza che Jin è Hooked on Phonics, che è una linea di materiali educativi che aiutano i bambini a imparare a leggere e scrivere l'inglese corretto. * Oliver Twist: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Charlie come il protagonista di questo romanzo di Charles Dickens del 1837. ** Questo è il terzo riferimento a questo autore nella serie. Gli altri sono Il nostro comune amico e Racconto di due città. * International House Of Pancakes: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Hurley International House of Pancakes. La IHOP è una catena di ristoranti in cui servono la colazione. * He-Man ed i dominatori dell'universo: nella versione originale Sawyer si riferisce a Roger chiamandolo Skeletor, un personaggio di questa serie tv animata andata in onda tra il 1983 ed il 1984. * Sesamo apriti: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Hurley Snuffy, Aloysius Snuffleupagus è uno dei personaggi di questo programma televisivo per bambini. * Rocky II e Rocky III: Hurley suggerisce che la birra sia più vecchia di Rocky III e forse anche di Rocky II che uscirono rispettivamente nel 1982 e nel 1979. * Tarocchi: Lynn Karnoff legge i tarocchi ad Hurley. Il particolare mazzo utilizzato sono i tarocchi medievali Scapini di cui vengono brevemente mostrati il 6 di spade, la torre e la morte. * Highway 61 rivisited: Charlie indossa una maglietta del tour di questo album del 1965 di Bob Dylan. Nella canzone che dà il titolo all'album Bob Dylan usa la Highway 61 come una metafora per tutte le cose pericolose e letali. * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: la musica trasmessa durante la cena nel flashback di Hurley, è il primo movimento (andante grazioso - tema con 6 variazioni) della sonata per pianoforte n. 11 K331 di questo compositore. * Ladytron: nella versione originale Hurley chiama Mrs. Tron Lady Tron. Ladytron è sia una band elettronica nata nel 1999 che una canzone del 1972 dei Roxy Music, che un personaggio dei fumetti. Essendo un appassionato di cultura pop, Hurley potrebbe aver pensato a qualsiasi di questi 3 riferimenti. * Peanuts: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Hurley Blockhead; è un fumetto a strisce giornaliere e a tavole domenicali realizzato da Charles M. Schulz, pubblicato dal 2 ottobre 1950 al 13 febbraio 2000 (il giorno dopo la morte dell'autore) e di cui il protagonista è Charlie Brown. * Jumbotron: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Hurley Jumbotron. Un Jumbotron è un grande schermo video tipicamente utilizzato negli stadi dove si svolgono sport e nei luoghi di concerti per mostrare da vicino l'azione dello sport od il gruppo che sta suonando. La parola Jumbotron è spesso usata dal pubblico come un marchio generico. * Il meraviglioso mago di Oz: nella versione originale Sawyer si riferisce a Charlie chiamandolo Munchkin. I Munchkins è la razza di gente piccola presente in questo romanzo. Tecniche di narrazione * Hurley trova i resti di un operaio della DHARMA chiamato Roger. Verrà rivelato nel corso della stagione che questi è il padre di Ben. * Hurley dice a Sawyer, Jin e Charlie che c'è del lavoro da fare * La cartomante dice ad Hurley che le arti mistiche non sono soggette a tangenti, poco prima di accettare 10.000 $ per ammettere che era stata corrotta. * Nel flashback, Hurley e suo padre non riescono a far funzionare di nuovo la Camaro. Sull'isola, Hurley riesce a riparare il Furgoncino DHARMA. * Kate cerca Danielle Rousseau per dirle che l'Alexandra Rousseau che l'ha aiutata a fuggire potrebbe essere sua figlia. * L'episodio si apre e si chiude con la canzone Shambala, la parte finale si conclude con un'arrangiamento orchestrale. Analisi della storia * Sawyer dà il suo aiuto con il furgoncino DHARMA dopo l'offerta della birra. * Kate, Locke e Sayid condividono informazioni senza compenso, per cercare di salvare Jack. * Kate, Locke e Sayid partono per cercare il campo degli Altri e salvare Jack. * Hurley guida la missione per far partire il furgoncino DHARMA. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Hurley parte per l'Australia per trovare Martha Toomey. (Numeri (episodio)) * Elencando la sua sfortuna Hurley dice che suo nonno Tito è morto per un attacco di cuore, la prima casa che ha comprato a sua madre è bruciata, il suo amico Johnny è scappato con la sua ragazza Starla ed un tizio è saltato dal tetto del contabile. (Numeri (episodio)) (Tutti odiano Hugo) * Si vede il meteorite colpire la Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck di cui Hurley aveva già parlato a Jack. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Tricia Tanaka si riferisce a Randy come l'ex capo di Hurley. (Tutti odiano Hugo) * Kate dice a Locke e Sayid della barca data a Michael dagli Altri. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Locke intende seguire una bussola che l'ha portato a trovare il Bastone di Eko quando lo stava seppellendo. (Lo voglio) * Charlie racconta ad Hurley dei flash di Desmond. Charlie si confronta anche con Desmond. (Déjà vu) * Kate dice che SAwyer ha lasciato andare Karl. (Straniero in terra straniera) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Hurley dice a suo padre di non voler andare da nessuna parte con lui, le stesse parole che disse Walt a Michael quando il padre tornò nella sua vita. (Speciale) * David Reyes dice ad Hurley di aver fatto la propria fortuna. Ad Hurley viene detta la stessa cosa quando cerca l'origine dei numeri in Australia da Martha Toomey. (Numeri (episodio) Domande senza risposta * Dov'era David Reyes durante i 17 anni di assenza? * Perché il furgoncino DHARMA è capovolto? Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Hurley